gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schwabbel
Schwabbel (ehemals Oller fünfzehn-Pfunder) ist Mabels Hausschwein, dass sie auf der Mystery Kirmes in "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" gewonnen hat. Geschichte Staffel 1 Schwabbel macht sein Debut in der Folge "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden", wo Mabel ihn bei einem "Errate das Gewicht"-Wettbewerb gewinnt, der von Sprott geleitet wird. Als Mabel sich die Schweine anschaut, fällt ihr blick auf ein besonders pinkes, dass sie angrunzt, was sie entweder als "Mabel" oder "Türklingel" interpretiert. Mabel sieht dass als ein Zeichen und fragt Sprott ob sie das Gewicht raten könnte. Er schaut auf das Schwein und verrät ihr den Namen "Oller fünfzehn-Pfunder" und Mabel errät leicht sein Gewicht: 15 Pfund. Sprott überreicht ihr das Schwein und frag ob sie eine Hexe sei. Mabel nennt das Schwein "Schwabbel" und die beiden formen schnell eine starke Freundschaft. Der Bund zwischen den beiden wird jedesmal wenn die Zwillinge in der Zeit zurückreisen stärker, da Mabel ihn immer und immer wieder gewinnt und Sachen mit ihm unternimmt wie Pizza essen oder Fotos in einem Fotoautomat aufnehmen. Das führt jedoch dazu, dass sie stark deprimiert wird, als sie ihn an Pacifica Northwest verliert, in der einzigen Zeitlinie in der Dipper erfolg hat. Als er merkt wie viel Schwabbel seiner Schwester bedeutet, reist Dipper in der Zeit zurück und opfert seine Chance mit Wendy, damit Mabel ihr Schwein wiedergewinnen kann. Um ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, schickt Mabel ihr neues Hausschwein hinter dem Karamellapfel her, den Robbie sich mit seiner neuen Freundin teilt. Schwabbel erschreckt Robbie so sehr, das er den Apfel fallen lässt und gegen einen Topf heißes Wasser läuft, das über ihn kippt, und seine bereits enge Hose schmerzhaft zusammenschrumpfen lässt. Schwabbel verputzt genüsslich den Apfel, und Dipper dankt ihm. In "Gewinner verlieren nicht" sitzt Schwabbel neben Mabel, als sie, Dipper, Soos und Stan Karten spielen. Robbie fängt an vor der Hütte zu singen, und Mabel fragt ob sie wieder Schwabbel auf ihn hetzen soll. Er taucht später in der Folge wieder auf, während Stan fern sieht und als sich Mabel am Wohnzimmertisch um Dipper sorgen macht. In der Folge "Rache ist süß" bleibt Schwabbel in der Mystery Shack zurück, anstatt mit Mabel, Candy und Grenda auf Süßes-oder-saures-Tour zu gehen. Sein Sommerween-Kostüm ist ein brauner Anzug mit Krawatte. Später in der Folge benutzt Stan Schwabbel um zwei Jungs zu erschrecken, in dem er es so wirken lässt, als würde das Schwein aus seinem Bauch platzen. Am Ende der Folge frisst Schwabbel ein wenig von Stans Süßkram, während sich alle einen Horrorfilm ansehen. Im Abspann der Folge werden Bilder gezeigt, die Mabel, Candy und Grenda von ihm gemacht haben, die ähnlich wie Internet-Memes beschriftet sind. Sein nächster Auftritt ist in "Die Wette", wo er mit Mabel, Stan und Dipper die Serie "Geld Rad" schaut, während er Chipackerz knabbert. Als Mabel zum Boss der Mystery Shack wird, macht sie ihn zu ihrem Sekretär. Er futtert einige Geldscheine als Mabel ihn bittet ihr einen Kaffee zu holen, und knabbert später am Telefon. Im Abspann fragt Mabel Schwabbel was er über Stans Entschuldigungs-Lied dachte. Schwabbel grunzt und Mabel verkündet dass sie nun die dreißigste Aufnahme nehmen werden. Schwabbel taucht ebenfalls in "Das Loch ohne Boden" auf, in Dippers Geschichte "Überstimmt". Soos, Wendy und Mabel spielen mit ihm eine Variation von Flaschendrehen, die sie "Schweinedrehen" nennen. Sie wirbeln ihn auf dem Boden herum, und die Person auf die er zeigt, muss ihn küssen. Zudem taucht er in Mabels Geschichte "Die Warheitszähne" auf, als Mabel ihn um Rat bittet, und dann so tut als würde er ihr antworten. Er taucht am Anfang der Folge "Ein heißer Tag" auf, wo er Stans Wange ableckt. In "Der Magische Teppich" räkelt sich Schwabbel auf dem Teppich, und Soos tätschelt ihn am Kopf, wodurch die beiden Körper tauschen. Als das passiert, verlässt Soos die Mystery Shack, auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer. Unterdessen torkelt Schwabbel durch die Hütte, auf der Suche nach etwas zu essen. Schließlich schafft er es in den Geschenkeladen, wo er anfängt an einigen Hemden zu kauen. Als Wendy hereinkommt, denkt sie es wäre Soos und verschwindet so schnell wie nur möglich wieder. Stan betritt den Laden und erzählt ihm dass er sein Gehallt kürzen wird. Schwabbel legt seine Hand auf Stans Nase und fängt an schwer zu atmen. Stan ist so verstört dass er ihm eine Gehaltserhöhung gibt und den Laden verlässt. Kurz darauf kommt eine Frau in die Hütte, und fragt nach einer Wegbeschreibung. Schwabbel sieht die offene Tür und ergreift die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Die Frau folgt ihm , in dem Glauben, dass er ihr den Weg zeigt. Es ist nicht bekannt was daraufhin passierte, aber Schwabbel hat es offensichtlich geschafft, der Frau einen Antrag zu machen. Später in der Folge tauschen er und Soos wieder Körper, und Soos krault ihn am Kopf. Er taucht kurzzeitig in "Verrückt nach Jungs" auf, wo er neben Candy sitzt, als sich die Mädchen auf das Sev'ral Timez Konzert vorbereiten. Später wird er von Dipper umarmt, als dieser hört dass Wendy vorhat mit Robbie Schluss zu machen. Später wird er von Deep Chris am Kopf gestreichelt. In der Folge "Schwabbel in Not" feiern er und Mabel gemeinsam eine Tanzparty, bis sie schließlich auf dem Boden einschlafen. Stan stolpert über sie, und verlangt dass Schwabbel nach draußen gebracht wird. Mabel weigert sich und trägt ihr Schwein weg. Später strickt Mabel sich und Schwabbel zusammengehörige Pullover, als sie eine Werbung für einen Babyträger im Fernsehen sieht, dass auch für Schweine funktioniert. Mabel bittet Stan auf Schwabbel aufzupassen, und fährt los. Doch als dieser eine von Stans Attraktionen zerstört und die Touristen vertreibt, bindet Stan ihn draußen. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später wird er von dem Pterodaktylus gepackt und entführt. Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos und Alterchen McGucket machen sich auf um ihn zu retten. Die Gruppe entdeckt ihn im Nest des Flugsauriers, und Mabel zieht ihm überglücklich den Bauchbeutel an. In diesem moment fliegt jedoch der Pterodaktylus über sie hinweg, und Schwabbel erschreckt sich. Er rennt los, und schmeißt dabei Stan über den Haufen. Der Flugsaurier greift nach den beiden, und bringt die Brücke ins Schwanken, woraufhin die beiden in den Abgrund stürzen. Ihr Fall wird durch einige riesige Pilze abgefedert, und sie landen im Matsch, wo sich Schwabbel überglücklich wälzt. Als der Pterodaktylus sie beinahe erwischt, entscheidet sich Stan dafür, das Schwein zu opfern. Nach einem kurzen inneren Monolog entscheidet er sich jedoch, Schwabbel zu retten. Er bindet ihn sich an den Rücken, und stürzt sich auf den Pterodaktylus, und fängt an auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis er gegen einen Fels fliegt und er abspringt. Stan übergibt Schwabbel and Mabel und Sie alle fliehen aus der Höhle. In "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" sieht man Schwabbel kurz am Anfang der Folge. Er liegt neben Mabel, als sie und Dipper Konflikt Boot spielen. Als Gronkel Stan die beiden runterruft, schaut er zwar auf, folgt ihnen aber nicht. Schwabbel tauch in "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" bei der großen Schließung der Mystery Shack auf, wo Gideon ihn als "Li'l Gideon Jr." vorstellt, als Maskottchen des Gideon-Lands. Als Gideon später im Tagebuch 2 blättert, versucht Schwabbel durchs Fenster zu fliehen. Gideon bläst in eine Pfeife und Schwabbel kauert sich ängstlich in eine Ecke. Als Gideon sich später als Betrüger herausstellt und verhaftet wird, ziehen die Pines zurück in die Mystery Shack. Mabel hält Schwabbel hoch, während sein Kostüm im Kamin brennt. Kurzfilme Schwabbel taucht in allen fünf "Mabels Anleitung zum Leben" auf, hauptächlich im Intro. In "Mabels Anleitung zu Dating" taucht er zu anfangs auf, als "Schwabbel, das joggende Hausschwein", wo er auf einem Laufband einer Schüssel Eis hinterherjagt. In "Mabels Anleitung zu Aufklebern" betätigt er Mabels Enterhaken, bei Mabels Frage welche Aufkleber Leben retten können. In "Mabels Anleitung zur Mode" trinken er und Mabel im Intro gemeinsam einen Milchshake aus. In "Mabels Farbenlehre" taucht er kurz neben Dipper, Candy und Grenda auf, als diese sich mit Mabel wegen Stan beraten. Zudem taucht er kurz am Anfang von "Mabels Anleitung zur Kunst" auf, wo er schlafend in einem Karton liegt, un eine Katzikatur von ihm kann ebenfalls kurz gesehen werden. In "Mabels Erinnerungsbuch: Kinobesuch" liegt Schwabbel vor Mabels Stuhl im Kaminzimmer. Staffel 2 In "Zombie-Karaoke" besuchte Schwabbel die Party zur großen Wiedereröffnung der Mystery Shack, und floh schließlich gemeinsam mit den Zwilingen vor den Zombies in die Hütte. Als sie es zurück auf den Dachboden schafften, versteckte er sich unter Mabels Bett, und blieb dort bis das ganze Fiasko vorbei war. In "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" frühstückt Schwabbel neben Dipper im Sessel. Als die Familie kurz darauf dass Haus verlässt, behauptet Soos das Schwabbel aufs Haus aufpassen könne. Schwabbel spielt bei Mabels Socken-Oper in "Die Socken-Oper" mit. In der Folge "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" spielt Schwabbel eine große Rolle in der Geschichte "Schweinchen schlau", wo er Verstand-stärkenden Matsch futtert, der aus Gehirnpilzen gemacht ist, den Dipper sich auf die Stirn geschmiert hat. Dadurch wird er extrem intelligent, und baut eine Maschine um herum zu fahren, und sogar zu sprechen. Mit dieser neu gewonnenen Intelligenz löst er den Was-zum-Geier-Würfel, erfindet ein Raketenrucksack, eine Laserkanone, als auch den Smartikelbeschleuniger. Schließlich überzeugt Mabel ihn davon zu ihr zurückzukehren, und er drückt einen Knopf um seine Intelligenz wieder auf Schweine-Level zu senken. Irgendwann vor "Der Gott der Liebe" verheiratete Mabel ihn und Giselle, mit Dippers, Candys, Grendas, Stans und Wendy Hilfe. Mabel klebte die beiden mit Klebeband aneinander fest, und nennt sie nun ein "Power-Pärchen". Schwabbel wird in "Not What He Seems" gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Mystery Shack von den Regierungssoldaten gesichert. In "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" sitzt er auf dem Sofa während Mabel einen Brief an ihre Eltern schreibt. Aussehen Schwabbel ist ein hell-pinkes Schwein, das dunklere Flecken auf seinem linken Auge, sowie auf den Seiten seines Körpers hat. Seine Schnauze ist ein rosa, er hat einen kurzen Kringel-Schwanz, grau-schwarze Hufe und ein dickliches Gesicht. Er wiegt 15 Pfund. Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 109. "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" * 110. "Gewinner verlieren nicht" * 112. "Rache ist süß" * 113. "Die Wette" * 114. "Das Loch ohne Boden" * 115. "Ein heißer Tag" * 116. "Der Magische Teppich" * 117. "Verrückt nach Jungs" * 118. "Schwabbel in Not" * 119. "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" * 120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" Kurzfilme * 07. "Mabels Anleitung zum Dating" * 08. "Mabels Anleitung zu Aufklebern" * 09. "Mabels Anleitung zur Mode" * 10. "Mabels Farbenlehre" * 11. "Mabels Anleitung zur Kunst" * 16. "Mabels Erinnerungsbuch: Kinobesuch" Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" * 203. "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" * 205. "Eine Freundin für Soos" (erwähnt) * 206. "Der kleine Horror-Geschenkeladen" * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" (abgebildet) * 208. "Der Zeitwunsch" (Rückblende) * 209. "Der Gott der Liebe" * 211. "Nicht wonach es aussieht * 213. "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons" * 214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" * 217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" * 219. "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" * 220. "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls" Spiele * Postcard Creator * PinesQuest * Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back * Spukjagd * Schweinchen Waddles hops-spektakel * Mabels Doodleblaster Trivia * Schwabbels Name kam von Aury Wallington, einer der Drehbuchautoren der Serie. Sie benannte ihn nach ihren eigenen Hausschweinen, die sie in ihrer Kindheit hatte. Jedes Jahr zog sie ihn monatelang auf, kümmerte und liebte ihn. Und jedes Jahr kochte und aß ihre Familie daraufhin Waddles (Schwabbels Englischer Name). Sie erhielt eine neues Schwein für 4H und der Kreis wiederholte sich Jahrelang. * Hirsch gab Mabel ein Schwein, da es der Kindheitstraum seiner eigenen Zwillingsschwester, Ariel Hirsch, wahr, ein Schwein zu besitzen. Sie hatte sogar einen eigenen Schrein, nur für Schweine in ihrem Zimmer errichtet. * Schwabbel wurde in 2014 für "Lieblings Animierter Tier-Sidekick" bei den Kids' Choice Awards nominiert, verlor aber gegen Patrick Star aus Spongebob Schwammkopf. en:Waddles es:Pato ro:Pufuleț ru:Пухля pt:Waddles nl:Waggel pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Waddles Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Tier Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Familie Pines Kategorie:Nebencharakter